Pandora Arenthas
(Played by Valany) But music is a dream, From which the veils have been lifted. It's not even the expression of a feeling, It's the feeling itself. History Pandora was born in the beautiful city of [[An'doril|'An'doril.]] Growing up with the large population of elves and the royalty vibe of the city, it seemed to latch onto Pandora, giving her a sense of properness and living in the finer of items. Pandora's parents always pushed her to do the best that she could in school, the population of kitsune wasn't high, so they strived to the be the best in their part of An'doril. They pushed Pandora to learn the Harp, as it was an instrument to prove just how elaborate and luxurious they were, just next to the piano which was difficult to get their hands on. Although she was forced to play it, she enjoyed it quite a lot.'' Her mother began to teach her the basic cords, even helping Pandora write her own music, having learned it when she was a child as well, and Pandora took to it rather quickly. Within a few months, her mother was taking her to perform at childrens concerts and small birthday parties, nearly everyday until Pandora began school, slowing down the performances to about 4 times a week, but at grander settings. Her mother would dress her up in gorgeous gowns, style her hair in a intricate before every performance, wanting to show off her daughter in every way. Even at a younger age, Pandora was either always doing school work or fiddling with her harp, as per instructed by her parents. Her parents would take her to formal events to show off her quickly gaining skill, boasting about how well their daughter was doing and how she was going to become the biggest star one day. Even at this age, her parents would make her perform for the lesser nobles and provide the entertainment at dinner parties, but once she was done performing, she was allowed to talk to the other nobles, but only about how well she was doing in school and how she learned to play the harp in the first place. School wasn't that bad for Pandora, she always had good grades as her parents pushed her to always do her best, and she made lots of friends, even though she was never allowed to bring any over to her house, nor was she allowed to go to theirs. Pandora tried to ask one night for a friend to come over, or if she was allowed to go to their house, but her mother denied her, saying that she didn't want the other child to rub off on her and taint her beloved, pure daughter. Pandora was given strict rules to go straight to school and come right back home, no stops allowed along the way, and she listened, always being in the role of a good child. One night, when Pandora was around 9 years old, she woke to the sounds of her mother and father arguing, which she wasn't use to. Her parents were the happiest couple and constantly seemed to be stressed about something, normally about money, but they tried their best to hide it around Pandora, not wanting to distract her from her schooling or her lessons. Pandora snuck down the stairs one night and listened, curious as she had never heard them fight before. She could hear her father telling her mother that he was fed up with the life they were living, that they shouldn't be pushing Pandora so hard and living off of her, but her mother yelled back that they had no choice. Her father grew irritated and kept repeating that he couldn't like like this, her mother telling him to just leave. '' ''At this point in time, Pandora had crept closer to where they were, looking down at them between the railing of the stairs, hiding in the shadows. Her father stared at her mother for a minute, not believing what she had just said to him...The next moments passed like a blur to Pandora, watching her father turn on his heels and heading out the door while her mother crumpled to the ground in tears. Pandora sat there for a long time, her eyes resting on the open door that her father had left through, her mothers cries ringing through her ears until she finally got up from her seat on the stairs and returned to her room, laying in bed as her mind was blank, unable to process what she just witnessed. Pandora didn't know what her father had meant at the time, living off of her, but eventually she would. Ever since that day her father left, Pandora looked out for signs for what he could be talking about, and eventually, her mother slipped, showing her just exactly what she needed to see. Three years later, while performing at a ball, Pandora had felt ill but she pushed through it, pretending that nothing was wrong and continued her performance through until the end. When she was finally free to talk with the nobles about her work, she took the restroom instead, a wave of nausea washing over her, causing her to throw up in the bathroom. After she cleaned herself off and made herself presentable again, she decided to go find her mother and tell her that she wanted to just go home, hoping she would understand and let her skip the talking part of the evening. Turning around a corner, Pandora saw her mother with an Elven man, whom she recognized as the host of the nights events, seeming to be hiding away from the rest of the party. Pandora hid herself, quickly, suspicious of her mother and listened to them talk. "''Here's the money," He said, giving her mother a bag that showed it was heavy when she took it, her hands struggling to hold it. "As promised." Her mother smiled and nodded, attempting to hide the sack of money in her own bag. "Glad you enjoyed the performance, this is more than last time," She had said, looking up to the elven man. He waved her away, turning on his heels and rejoining the party. Pandora watched as her mother continued to try and hide the money and bolted from the corner she was hiding in when her mother was finally on the move. Pandora rejoined the party as well, pretending that nothing had happened and returned home with her mother when the party ended.'' One day at school, during a test, a magical peering portal appeared in the room. Normally these were just updates on what was happening around the school or how the sports teams did previously, so Pandora ignored it, continuing on the assignment that she was working on. Until the sound reached her ears, causing a tingly feeling to run through her. Pandora instantly looked up, finding to her surprised that it was actually broadcasting a live talent show and on stage was a woman called "Ashelia Saint Claire." Pandora couldn't take her eyes away from the band as they played, her tail flicking along with the beat as she swiftly forgot about the assignment that she was previously working on. This was the day that changed her life. Ashelia Saint Claire not only captured the heart of Pandora, but also many others around the school and before they knew it, the professors were teaching them about The Saviors of Oustomia, learning about all of the deeds and accomplishments that they had done, together and solo. Music class they would learn about [[Ashelia Saint Claire|'Ashelia]] or [[Raoflin|'Raoflin']], Learning Magics 101 they would learn about [[J-hara |'J-hara Uchawi']] or [[Haris Mahzaata|'Haris Wyrd']] or [[Eilynn Silvertide|'Eilynn Silvertide']],'' [[Tae'lana Thyrilestil|'Tae'lana Thyrilestil']], Markus Markaius Menagerie', 'Juuna Saie.'' Learning Combat 101 they were learning about [[Anya Kingsmith|'Anya Kingsmith']] or [[Ruuska Torrengust|'Ruuska Torrengust']], [[Brunhilde|'Brunhilde']], Azeli. Every single one of the heroes was being newly taught into schools, wanting to show what they could potentially become. Pandora couldn't get enough, she was fascinated with how talented these people were and she wanted to be up there with them.'' Pandora went home that day with hope in her heart and excitement in her eyes, exhilarated to tell her mother about these adventurers and that she wanted to be just like them, out exploring the world, bringing music and love to everyone and helping to save people around the world. Pandora also told her mother about Ashelia, telling how great of a musician she was and that she wanted to learn under her. Her mother laughed, walking over and patting Pandora on her head, saying that these were just silly thoughts of hers and to return to her room and continue practicing her harp. Pandora frowned, begging for her mother to listen and understand that this is what she wanted to do, but her mother refused. That night Pandora laid in bed, the seen of the concert playing through her head, how...free Ashelia looked on stage and how beautiful the music was. She decided that she had to go and do this on her own. The next few weeks, Pandora forgot about her studies but seeing as she was majorly ahead of what they were teaching, it didn't falter in Pandora's performance. In these weeks, she paid close attention to everything they were learning about Ashelia and even did her own research, finding that she had created a kingdom on a land name Sheng and portals were beginning to open everywhere, connecting the two lands. Pandora spent most of her time, aside from learning about Ashelia, learning about the Shengese culture and language. When she finally deemed herself able to understand and read it, she decided it was time. That night, Pandora simply packed her things, left a note for her mother telling her that she was leaving to pursue her dreams and did just that, she left. Pandora took the portal from [[An'doril|'An'doril']] to [[Haven|'Haven']], Haven to [[Sanctuary|'Sanctuary']], Sanctuary to [[Jiyu|'Jiyu']] and then finally, Jiyu to [[Prospero|'Prospero']] (using her newly found skill in the language to find the portal, as there was many). When Pandora arrived in Prospero, she was amazed at what she found and would soon be amazed at what it possessed for her. Soon enough, she was sneaking her way towards the Mansion that held her future. Appearance Pandora is a slightly taller girl, coming in at about 5'2" and slightly thicker than the average kitsune, weighing in at 102lbs. She has silver hair and a matching tail, the tips darkening to almost a black in some lightning. She has a light, diamond shaped face and a beautiful smile, along with stunning grey eyes. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes she might be caught with it up in a bun or a ponytail. On normal relaxation days, Pandora wears a stripped white dress, seeming to come to a stop about mid thigh. It was a thin red lining on the skirt part of the dress, along with black ruffles that seem to peek out from underneath. She pairs this with a black, army type jacket with golden accessories. Layered of her waist was a black belt, along with another one over her jacket. To finish off the look, she adds one white and black, thigh high stocking to pull it all together, with small heeled boots. On adventuring days, Pandora can be seen wearing a...quite unusual attire. This one was a lot more extravagant and expensive looking. It was a very revealing white dress with a blackened part on one side of her breast. Same as the jacket of her normal attire, this was accented with golden gear and jewelry. This dress was shorter than the last in the front and feathered in the back, with a part to attach to add sides and the back, creating a little more cover to make up for the short front. Paired with this, she wears a white, feathered collar with a sapphire gem in the middle. On her legs, she continues to wear the mismatched tights, one white and the other black, but these ones were a different style than the last. The white one is lined at the top and has a straight edge, while the black one seems to be slightly frilled at the top, both adorned with golden armaments. Then finally, on her feet, she wore golden shoes. On parties and more formal events, Pandora wears a deep plum colored dress, coming to a stop mid-thigh, with a golden and white lining tracing the top of the dress. She wears matching gloves and a pair of black, thigh high tights with dark shoes. She places a purple rose that also had a ribbon tied to it in her hair and a black collar around her neck. Pandora's fox form actually takes a darker tone in fur pattern, almost coming to a charcoal black but towards the roots of her fur, it still has a dark gray to it. She has light gray tipped ears and a matching light gray tipped tail, along with some white lining around her eyes and nose. She has some gray patches around her fur, but is really only noticeable in the light. Personality Pandora is a range of very different personalities. She is usually seen as excitable, but can also be seen in her vulnerable states of shyness. She acts very proper for her age and makes sure to never, ever get dirty and will complain if she does happen to get dirty. (But will eventually get over it) She's a quick learner, having picked up playing the harp as if she already knew how and has now begun studying other arts and other topics. She's very loyal to her friends and has a warming heart, although she will likely ever admit that she does have a soft heart. She will stick up for what she believes in and isn't afraid to stand up to whoever it is. Although Pandora is very strong hearted, she can also be shy and affectionate and can easily grow to think that she is annoying or is pestering someone. Some may call her a Undere and Deredere with a tiny bit of Himedere. Friends Coming to the new Shengese world and leaving her friends and family behind, Pandora hopes to meet and make as many new friends as she can. [[Ashelia Saint Claire|''Ashelia Saint Claire]] : Pandora's idol and crush. Pandora went and 'snuck' into the mansion of Prosper, met a woman who helped her find Ashelia's room and let her in, upon finding Ashelia inside. Pandora automatically asked for an autograph, but finding that she had forgotten paper, asked for Ashelia to sign her parasol instead. Pandora also went to the grand opening of Ashelia's bard college, asking for enrollment. She spent that having a blast with her Idol! Pandora would do anything to be able to train under Ashelia. The more time Pandora spends with Ashelia, the more her feelings grew for her. Over time, they became lovers! [[Nicole 'Fortune' Bloise|Nicole 'Fortune' Bloise]] : Woman who let her into Ashelia's room/mansion. Anyone who would let her sneak into someones room is a friend of Pandora's. [[Rerinae Lutia|Rerinae Lutia]] : Met at the grand opening of Ashelia's Bardic College, sharing a carriage together. They seemed to bond throughout the night and Pandora hopes they will continue to stay friends, maybe even roommates throughout the school year! She's grown a small crush on Rerinae, not nearly as much as her crush on Ashelia, but it's defiantly there. They became close friends pretty fast within the few weeks of the college opening and in the same few weeks, her crush seemed to grow more and more. Over time, they become lovers! [[Aidan|Aidan Blackfire]]' - 'Daddi' : Met at the Grand Opening of Ashelia's Bardic College at his little goodies stand. Pandora hopes to see him again and get more free treats and head pats :lenny: ''Rahmore Grayarm : A Paladin of Iomedae that she has met on a few adventures. He's looked out for her every time and is grateful for him constantly saving her, instantly coming to her aid when she asked. He's not exactly a friend yet, but not really an acquaintance either, somewhere in the middle. She hopes they become actual friends and continue to back each other in combat. 'Hikari Shiro / Lucent : One of the more famous people that she had been drooling at the mouth to meet, just like Ashelia. She met him once when she found Ashelia nearly dead on the floor in the middle of, basically a tornado in her room. For a moment, she suspected that maybe he had done whatever was happening to Ashelia, but he helped bring her towards Ashelia and together they watched over her. Pandora met him again at the bardic college and tried to patch things up, offering to help him in his plans to build his city. After some time, Pandora made it a goal to befriend this heroic celebrity and eventually found herself falling for him. This issue - he was also one of Ashelia's lovers. The information caused her heart to break just the slightest, as she cared for them both deeply, but with the encouragement of friends, she persisted in her feelings. Recently, she confessed to the white haired dragon, to which could've been worse. She is now awaiting his final response to her feelings and isn't sure if this is a good or bad sign that she has been waiting for so long... Lilith - A succubus Pandora had met on a mission, although didn't talk much, and then met again while Lilith was being imprisoned in Prospero; imprisoned being lightly worded. Lilith seemed kind enough to Pandora and even ended up making her a statue of Pandora on the Bardic College grounds. They're not that close, but Pandora doesn't see her as an enemy. Miyuki - A kitsune woman who had happened to see Pandora playing one time. This kitsune and her little familiar instantly took a liking to Pandora, the harpest even leaving such a deep impression on the familiar, it learned the harp in her honor. Miyuki has helped Pandora more than once when attempting to achieve her goal in trying to confess her feelings to Hikari. Pandora trusts the blonde headed kitsune and her judgement. Enemies She's not exactly a fan of her mother, but she wouldn't consider her an enemy. Aspirations Pandora's main goal is to learn under Ashelia, become her apprentice and earn her favor, maybe even becoming a close friend. She looks up to Ashelia quite a lot and wants to be just like her. Pandora wants to explore new lands and help spread her music, to be famous wherever she goes, for everyone to know her name. She believes that life is short and wants to experience as much as she can. Pandora wants to help as many people as she can, but understands that some people can't be helped. Pandora wants to understand herself more, be it physically or mentally. Additional Information Theme and Voice listed below. Category:Inactive